real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zsolt Suhaj
Zsolt Suhaj is a Hungarian serial sexual offender. He has been active in Canada and England. He is serving a life sentence in the UK. Canadian crimes Suhaj was arrested in March 2012 by Canadian police at the age of 20.Police arrest man suspected of sex assault and prowling - CBC News, March 2012 He was detained shortly after an incident where and intruder had sexually assaulted a 35-year-old woman in her own home.Toronto: Zsolt Suhaj charged with sex crimes - Canadian Immigration Report, March 2012 Suhaj, who was living in Toronto, was charged with break and enter and sexual assault and also with five counts of prowl by night related to him peering into windows. These allegations spanned a four-day period and police at the time were concerned by his rapid escalation.Police concerned about accused Parkdale peeper's escalation - Toronto Sun, March 2012 All the charges were for incidents close to his home and within a kilometre of each other. Later that year he was convicted of three counts of prowling and one of break, enter and commit sexual assaultMan guilty of trespassing with intent to commit sexual offences in East Lancashire - Crown Prosecution Service of England and Wales, March 2017 and of sexually assaulting a woman in public who was enjoying a visit to a cafe with her friends.Rapist who targeted elderly women as they slept in their beds is jailed for life - ITV News, April 2017 He was deported back to his native Hungary. English crimes In January 2016 Suhaj emigrated from Hungary to join family in the East Lancashire area of England. From May to October that year he committed similar sexual crimes in the towns of Nelson and Barrowford. Four women, the youngest 22 and the oldest 84, awoke to Suhaj in their homes; he fled each time. Additionally, on one occasion a woman saw him attempt to enter her home. In May a woman, 70, woke to find his hand between her legs and in October he raped a 66-year-old. Following the rape detectives released images from a nearby CCTV system; staff at a takeaway he frequented recognised him and he was arrested. He admitted five burglaries and one attempted burglary, claiming he was there to steal gold and money. He claimed that the sex with the rape victim, whose window he climbed through at 4am, was consensual. However, nothing was stolen from the homes. At trial prosecutors also applied to inform the jury of Suhaj's Canadian criminal record. Suhaj, who laughed and joked in court,Zsolt Suhaj found guilty of raping woman after climbing through her window in Colne - The Lancashire Telegraph, March 2017 claimed he had met the rape victim earlier that day and they arranged the meeting. He also claimed his attack on the 70-year-old sexual assault victim was in fact accidental. The jury convicted Suhaj of rape, sexual assault, five trespasses with intent to commit a sexual offence and one attempt to trespass with intent to commit a sexual offence. He had to be sentenced in his absence after shouting, banging his head, and scuffling with guards. The judge said he was dangerous and jailed him for life with no parole for 11 years. He will again be deported if released. References Category:List Category:United Kingdom Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Rapists Category:Young villains Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:European Villains